reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert Moon
|image = |gender = Male |location = Town of Armadillo in Cholla Springs, New Austin |family = Francis Moon (Brother - Deceased) |weapon = Cattleman Revolver, Winchester Repeater, Repeater Carbine, Henry Repeater }} is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background is the owner and clerk of the General Store in the town of Armadillo in Cholla Springs, New Austin. He has a brother, Francis Moon, who is "resting" in Coot's Chapel cemetery. Interactions Red Dead Redemption is notable for his constant and unabashed anti-Semitic rhetoric, often greeting his customers by asserting that nothing in his shop is Jewish made, how he considers everything he says to be perfectly correct, and his over-the-top sense of pride and confidence, made evident by the way he says his name almost every time he talks to the player. This is reflective of prevailing anti-Semitic attitudes consistent among Americans during that time period. Herbert Moon can be heard accusing "the Jews" of various nefarious plots and influences, like controlling various companies and agencies. In addition Herbert Moon claims Abraham Reyes is "as much of a revolutionary as Napoleon" and just likes "riding horses and wearing a fancy uniform" (however, from what the player sees of Reyes, this is an accurate description). As the owner of the General Store, Herbert Moon will sometimes appeal to the player to help intervene after a robbery by an outlaw. Additionally, the player has the opportunity to rob and/or kill Herbert Moon themselves. Herbert Moon can be found working as a clerk in his store, or playing poker in the back room at the Saloon in Armadillo. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, during the survivor mission "Dinner for Two", John walks into the General Store and asks Moon if he has seen Jonah or Eli. Moon asks if they are Jews before going on a rant about the infection, blaming every minority (Jews, Catholics, Natives, the British and homosexuals, among others) for causing it. John, realizing that Moon is of no help, comments on how remarkably hate-filled he is then walks outside as Moon follows. Moon asks John if he wants to join him in his fight. John refuses and Herbert goes on his own, but is quickly assaulted by three Undead. While being eaten, he shouts, "You can't eat me, I'm Herbert Mooooon!" while John looks on, a smirk on his face. Afterwards, Herbert Moon comes back as a fresh Undead, and the player may kill him, hogtie him, or run away. Quotes Trivia *Despite the fact he hates all those people, he admits he has yet to meet the vast majority of them. *Herbert Moon will often, but not exclusively, refer to himself in the third person. *Herbert Moon seems to believe that John Marston is 'a hired killer for the Jews'. Possibly referring to Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham. *If the player duels Herbert Moon and wins, Herbert Moon will still be present in the store. Sometimes, immediately after being killed, another Herbert Moon will instantaneously spawn, and inspect his own corpse. *There are actually two Herbert Moons present in the game. One plays poker, and the other is the store owner. At night the store owner sleeps in the cot at the back of the store while the poker player goes back into the saloon. When the saloon momentarily closes after dawn, Poker Herbert Moon will enter his store and combine with Shopkeeper Herbert Moon, until the store closes and the Herbert Moons are separate again. *Herbert Moon has been known to inexplicably shout "I'm Herbert Moon!" when in combat, robbed, or threatened. *Herbert Moon is usually unarmed, except when catching the player cheating during a game of poker. When the duel is issued, he will then be seen wearing a gun-belt and holster, carrying a Cattleman Revolver. *It seems as though Herbert Moon has a hard time keeping his money in his store, as it is constantly being stolen. The first reaction he usually has to this occurrence is to scream "Help, it's Herbert Moon!", and run towards the player, pleading for Marston's help. *Herbert Moon's appearance and outfit seems to be strongly based on the appearance of the meek bartender, played by Paul Brinegar, in the 1973 western film "High Plains Drifter". *He also resembles the shopkeep in the spaghetti western The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly ''who provides a pistol for Eli Wallach's character Tuco and then is robbed by him. *If the player instigates a fist fight with Herbert Moon and then draws a weapon, Herbert Moon will pull out either a Repeater Carbine or a Winchester Repeater and start shooting. As long as the player doesn't shoot him first, the local law officers will come after him and a gunfight will begin. When shot by NPCs, Herbert Moon can take a ridiculous amount of bullets; this can lead to humorous results, seeing the owner of a general store single handedly take on the Armadillo law enforcement. After winning the fight (a ''very likely occurrence), Herbert Moon will return to his shop and begin serving the player again. This only works with the store owner version of Herbert Moon, not his poker playing version. The poker playing Herbert Moon has normal NPC health. This glitch is not unique to Herbert Moon, however he is the most infamous subject; other shopkeepers, including Jeb Murphy, Alejandro Duarte and E.H. Kretzschmar have this characteristic. *The player should watch out with tying up Herbert Moon. If Marston doesn't keep an eye on him by turning away, Herbert Moon will untie himself and proceed to shoot Marston. *If Herbert Moon is killed in a duel, the player is never be informed that a shopkeeper has been killed, where as if the player kills him outside of a duel, the infobox regarding his death will appear and his shop will be unavailable for five days. *It is possible to get 3 Herbert Moons in one place but is difficult. The player must take one Herbert Moon out of Armadillo and bring him back and round-up the other two. *In Undead Nightmare, his appearance is more detailed and has a different, scruffier haircut. *Herbert Moon does not understand sarcasm well, as in Undead Nightmare when he mentions his hatred for Jews, Natives, blacks, the British, women, Fabians, socialists, Asians, Catholics and homosexuals, John jokingly asks if he had ever met a British Catholic homosexual, with Moon taking a few seconds to understand. *When he is killed in Undead Nightmare, ironically he will carry Moonshine when looted. *He is similar to Howard Moon from "The Mighty Boosh", as they both shout out their names and talk in the third person. *Herbert appears to share the same character head with Clay Willet, Reid Kinsey, Willie Oats, Clyde Beadle, Francis Gallagher, the preacher in Blackwater, and Luther Brines. *Sometimes he may challenge Marston to a duel at Poker, but may just simply walk away to his store then back into the Saloon. *Herbert Moon is similar in personality and attitude to Clyde Forrester, who is also a racist shopkeeper, in the video game Call of Juarez. *Herbert calls Marston "pard", which is short for "partner". Gallery File:Herbert Moon.jpg|' ' at the Poker table. File:Herbert_Moon.png|'Moon' as he appears in Undead Nightmare. rdr_herbert_moon_store_counter.jpg Video thumb|300px|left es:Herbert Moon Category:Redemption characters Category:Minor characters Category:Shopkeepers Category:Gamblers Category:Undead Characters